


Nani yori mo taisetsu na mono ni natte ta

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Disappointment, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Out of Character, Rings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Lo busqué, pero no tengo idea de donde pueda ser. Te juro qué no tenía intención de perderlo, siempre estoy cuidado y...” siguió justificándose, pero el menor lo interrumpió.“Tan cuidado que no sabes dónde está.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Nani yori mo taisetsu na mono ni natte ta

**Nani yori mo taisetsu na mono ni natte ta**

**(Te convertiste en algo más importante que todo)**

“¿Qué quieres decir lo perdiste?”

La voz de Kei no expresaba toda la rabia que Kota había previsto.

Más que eso parecía... triste. Decepcionado.

Que, en su opinión, estaba peor.

Bajó los ojos al suelo, suspirando, antes de responderle.

“Lo siento, Kei-chan. Me estaba duchando después de los rodajes para lo Shokura, y lo saqué para no arruinarlo... cuando volví, había desaparecido.” le explicó, luego le fue cerca, tomando una mano entre las suyas. “Lo busqué, pero no tengo idea de donde pueda ser. Te juro qué no tenía intención de perderlo, siempre estoy cuidado y...” siguió justificándose, pero el menor lo interrumpió.

“Tan cuidado que no sabes dónde está.” murmuró, asintiendo brevemente como a decir que entendía. Pasaron unos segundos, durante que Yabu no osó contestar, y al final volvió a hablar. “No importa, Kota. No es un problema. Por lo demás, no lo perdiste a propósito.” suspiró, eludiendo el toque de sus manos. “Creo que sea inútil seguir hablando de eso, ¿no? Lo que está perdido, está perdido.” sonrió, una sonrisa que no podía de ninguna manera ser tomada por sincera. “Voy a preparar la cena.” murmuró luego, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y dejándolo solo en el salón, con su aire arrepentido.

Yabu se llamó tonto una docena de veces.

Lo hacía desde hace esa tarde, pero nunca le parecía bastante.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido de perder el anillo que le había regalado Kei?

Se lo había regalado casi dos años atrás, y desde entonces nunca lo había perdido de vista, tenía cuidado donde lo ponía cuando no lo llevaba, atado al collar que llevaba casi siempre, en el temor de perderlo.

Y exactamente por todas esas curas, no podía entender como pudiera haber ocurrido algo así.

Se sentó en el diván, cerrando los ojos y pasándose una mano en la cara, para contrastar la migraña que estaba a punto de llegar.

Sabía de haber decepcionado a Kei.

Aunque pudiera fingir de sonreír, aunque pudiera decirle que el daño estaba hecho ya y que pensarlo era inútil, sabía de haberlo hecho triste.

No era por el anillo en sí mismo, lo sabía. Sabía que sólo era un objeto, que no era eso que demostraba que se querían.

Era el significado que tenía. Era el momento cuando se lo había regalado.

Eran los recuerdos que llevaba consigo a ser importantes, y por esa razone el menor estaba enfadado con él, y Kota estaba enfadado con sí mismo.

_“Ko... sé qué te va a parecer estúpido, pero...” Kei le dio una bolsita de terciopelo de joyería, y Yabu lo miró con aire confuso. _

_Era su cumpleaños, cumplía diecisiete años, y había decidido de pasar la noche con su novio, aprovechando del hecho que por una vez ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar. _

_Habían llegado al dormitorio, y estaban a punto de entras, cuando Kei lo había parado y le había dado su regalo. _

_“Kei-chan, yo... ¡gracias!” le dijo, saliéndose los ojos y sonriendo. _

_Cuando sacó el anillo, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. _

_Inoo aparentemente malinterpretó su silencio y se apresuró a explicar. _

_“Sé qué es algo estúpido y cursi. Pero... lo tomé porque es algo simple, no muy llamativo. Pensé que podrías llevarlo al cuello con un collar, pero si no quieres no importa, puedes decírmelo. Yo... no voy a enfadarme. _

_Yabu lo hizo callar, antes que pudiera seguir disculpándose; se acercó y lo abrazó, teniéndolo contra de sí sin decir nada. _

_Cuando al final se alejaron, lo miró como si en el mundo no existiera nada sino que él. _

_“Te quiero, Kei.” murmuró, viendo el menor empezar a sonreír con más y más seguridad. _

_“Yo te quiero también, Ko.” _

Yabu suspiró.

Recordaba ese momento con precisión, recordaba de nunca haberse sentido tan feliz.

Llevar ese anillo al cuello siempre lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien, y el hecho de no tenerlo lo hacía sentir... extraño. Vacío, como si le faltara algo.

Alcanzó a Kei en cocina, y lo vio ocupado con la cena.

Se quedó en el umbral mirándolo, sin disturbarlo.

O, más bien, lo habría hecho, pero estaba seguro que el menor no tuviera gana de hablarle, no ahora.

Se sentía malditamente culpable, y la idea de no poder hacer nada de concreto para mejorar la situación lo hacía sentir aún peor.

Se mordió un labio, volviendo al salón con un suspiro.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

~

La mañana siguiente, se había despertado un poco más tarde que lo usual.

Se había girado del otro lado de la cama, encontrándolo vacío.

En cocina, encontró una nota de Kei que le decía de haber ido a la universidad, y que iba a volver por el almuerzo.

_Te quiero. _

Así decía la última frase.

Ninguno de los habituales dibujitos con que el menor acompañaba sus notas, nada que mostrara involucramiento en el escribir esas palabras.

Esa nota le parecía fría, y por lo demás Yabu pensaba de merecerlo.

Harto, pese a que acababa de despertarse, fue a recuperar la bolsa donde el día anterior había puesto su ropa después del rodaje, dirigiéndose hacia la lavadora.

Empezó a sacarla y meterla dentro, cando sintió una consistencia extraña en la camiseta que tenía en las manos.

Conocía esa consistencia.

Sabía que fuera, pero no quiso creerlo hasta que no tendió la prenda y no lo vio caer al suelo.

Era el anillo.

Estaba allí, con el collar, allí donde tenía que estar.

Yabu lo cogió, admirándolo contra la luz que entraba por la ventana, como si lo viera por la primera vez.

Luego se puso en pie, echando un grito de alegría.

Estaba feliz.

Feliz como cuando Kei se lo había regalado, feliz como todas veces que estaba con él, feliz pensando en la mirada del menor cuando lo hubiera visto.

Feliz, y por algo tan pequeño.

Se lo puso al cuello, apretándolo contra el pecho como si quisiera evitar de volver a perderlo.

Luego volvió a sus tareas.

Todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

~

Cuando Kei había vuelto, Yabu había hecho así que el almuerzo estuviera listo, y lo estaba esperando sentado a la mesa, todavía con esa expresión relajada que lo había acompañado toda la mañana.

Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, se apresuró a irle al encuentro, cogiendo el collar y poniendo el anillo por encima de la camiseta.

“Bienvenido, ¡Kei! ¿Fue todo bueno a lección?” preguntó, al alcanzarlo en el salón.

El menor se giró con una ceja levantada, y Kota fue seguro que estuviera a punto de darle una respuesta evasiva.

Pero lo había visto.

Y su mirada despacio se había iluminado, una expresión que tenía que ser muy similar a la de Kota de esa mañana.

Inoo le alcanzó, tomando delicadamente el anillo en una mano y mirándolo, saliéndose los ojos.

“Lo encontraste.” dijo, en un murmurio casi encantado.

Yabu asintió, mordiéndose un labio.

“Estaba entre la ropa de limpiar. Ayer parece que no lo vi cuando lo busqué en la bolsa.” explicó, mientras el menor le ponía los brazos alrededor de la cintura y lo abrazaba.

“¡Oh, Ko! No sabes cuánto sea feliz. Me enfadé mucho cuando dijiste que lo habías perdido.” Kei sonrojó un poco, alejándose lo bastante para mirarlo en los ojos. “Sé que es tonto, pero... dado que al trabajo no podemos estar demasiado cerca, me gusta mirarte y verlo encima a ti. Me hace sentir bien. Como si, aunque no podemos estar juntos como querría, lo hiciéramos de todas formas. Es estúpido, lo sé. Pero... es como me siento. Tal vez para ti sólo es un anillo, como debe ser, sin un sentido particular, pero...”

Yabu le puso determinado una mano en la boca, haciéndolo callar.

Se sintió como en ese momento de dos años atrás, como si Kei estuviera todavía tratando de justificar lo que sentía, como si todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta del hecho que era lo mismo que sentía él.

Sacó despacio la mano, extendiéndose hacia él para besarlo.

Cuando se alejó, sonrió.

“Te quiero, Kei.” murmuró.

El menor sonrojó, pero él sonreía también.

“Yo te quiero también, Ko.”

Yabu lo sabía, no era el anillo.

Era Kei lo que importaba, y tenía razón diciendo que cuando no podían estar uno a lado del otro bastaba ese simple objeto para hacerle sentir menos su falta.

Porque siempre sentía la presencia del otro con él, porque lo quería.

Era el significado de ese anillo.

Era la prueba que Kei lo quería, y era lo más importante que poseyera.

Otra vez, lo apretó fuerte en una mano, todavía cerca de su pecho.

Así como nunca iba a perder a Kei, nunca se habría permitido de perder ese anillo. 


End file.
